Carlos Garcia One-shot
by Weirdasfuckanddon'tgiveashit
Summary: When Carlos and Itami get in an accident on their way to the beach, Carlos blames himself for her injuries.


"Hey Itami!" Carlos called out to his best friend. Itami turned to look at Carlos and felt her heart beat faster. She smiled and hugged him. She has been best friends with the Big Time Rush band since third grade, but she has had a closer relationship with Carlos. "Hey Itami, you ready to go?" He asked sweetly. Itami nodded, then looked down. "Carlos, I've been having this feeling like Déjà vu, you know except something that hasn't happened yet." (Lol line is from Final Destination 3) She said. All week, Carlos and Itami have been making plans to go to the beach, just the two of them. But she's been feeling nervous about the trip and she didn't know why. "Everything will be fine, Itami. Come on lets go." He said with a smile. She nodded and smiled. They went outside to his car and put everything in the trunk. The feeling grew more and more. She was gonna tell Carlos, but then she thought he would get mad or say that she's a chicken, so she decided to not say anything.

An hour later, they were on the highway, halfway to the beach. Itami could not explain the feeling but she shrugged it off. Carlos looked at Itami and sighed. "Do you still have that Déjà vu feeling?" Itami nodded. Carlos rubbed her arm and gave her a reassuring smile. "Nothing bad will happen." As soon as he said that, he felt the car swerving out of control. Itami noticed the panicked look on Carlos's face. The car hit a pothole and tire popped. The car stopped moving. Itami and Carlos looked at each other and started laughing. Itami began to think this what she felt would go wrong, but the Déjà vu feeling remained. There was a sudden explosion and loud metal crashing. Carlos and Itami looked ahead and saw debris flying everywhere. Itami gasped when she saw large pieces of sharp metal and wood flying towards the car. Carlos was frozen in his seat in fear, but Itami took off her seatbelt and managed to get on Carlos. He was shocked but gasped when he heard glass shattering. Itami winced and looked at Carlos. He was confused at why she winced, but she began to cough up blood. He got her out of the car and noticed the broken glass shards, metal and wood on her back. A large piece of wood went through her stomach. "Itami!" He cried and took out his phone calling for an ambulance. Then he called James to let him know what happened.

Back at the Palm Woods, James has decided to try to get a tan when his phone rang. He looked at his phone and saw Carlos's face. He sighed and answered. "Hello?" "James I'm at the hospital." Carlos said trying not to cry. James sat up. "Why? Are you ok? Where's Itami?" He was scared. "I'm fine, but Itami…" Carlos began but he started crying. James hung up and told the guys what happened. All three went to the hospital, hoping Itami and Carlos were ok.

In the hospital in room 209 on the third floor, Carlos sat on the chair next to Itami. He held her hand and frowned. She had told him she had a bad feeling. She told him. He didn't listen. He felt guilty for her injuries. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left without telling her. He bumped into James, Kendall and Logan on his way out. "Dude are you ok what happened?" James and Kendall asked at the same time. "I'm fine." Carlos said, looking down. "What about Itami?" Asked Logan. Carlos frowned. "It's my fault she's hurt." He whispered. James looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Carlos looked back at them, not noticing the tears escaping his eyes. "She told me she had a feeling that something bad would happen. I told her everything would be fine. She told me but I ignored her feeling." He said. James hugged Carlos and sighed. "Where is she?" He asked. "Room 209." He whispered. "Come on lets go in." Logan said. Carlos shook his head and sighed. "I don't want to see her like that. And please don't tell her anything I said." Carlos ran out the hospital. The guys watched him in awe. Then they went to room 209. When they got there, James gasped. She was asleep, but she was pale, and had some cuts on her face. She also had a bandage around her left arm and on both her legs. She sat up but winced and lied back down groaning in pain. "Don't move Itami!" Kendall said in a concerned look. Itami smiled, then gasped sitting up again. "Where's Carlos?!" She winced again. James patted her head. "He's fine…" He whispered. "Where is he?" Itami asked. Logan looked at Kendall with a sad expression. Kendall looked at Itami and said, "He had to do something important." Itami sighed and lied back down.

-A few days later; Itami's P.O.V-

I left the hospital a few days ago. The doctor said that since the pieces of wood went through my legs, I won't be able to walk for three months. I have been wanting to talk to Carlos, but Carlos seems to be avoiding me. I told James about how I feel about Carlos. He's the only one that knows that I like him. I'm sitting in the wheelchair, watching the game with Kendall and James. Logan and Carlos are out buying sodas and chips. I notice the door opening. Logan and Carlos walk in. "Carlos!" I start wheeling over to him, but he puts the stuff on the counter and runs out. I stop and frown. _Why is he avoiding me? What did I do? _I start thinking to myself. I grab the book on the counter, The Nightmarys, and I wheel out of the room. I go down to the lobby and try to go outside, because the little bump at the door. I wheeled backwards to get some speed, but I bumped into someone. "Hey!" Was all I heard. I wheeled myself around. "Oh god I am so sorry!" I said then I noticed it was Carlos who I bumped into. He stood up and ran away. I watched and I felt tears in my eyes. I went back to trying to get some speed and wheeled out of the lobby outside. I wheeled myself next to one of the tables outside and began reading.

-Jame's P.O.V-

Itami wants to talk to Carlos but he keeps avoiding her. He hasn't talked to her since te accident. Me, Kendall and Logan all try to convince him to just talk with her, but he doesn't want to. He doesn't realize that he's just hurting her more.

Itami went outside to read. She always does that whenever she's upset. Usually the only one that can cheer her up is Carlos, but now, no one can. Carlos came in looking sad. I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the others. "Carlos." Kendall began. "Itami and you have been inseparable since third grade." "So just talk to her." Logan said. Carlos shook his head. I grabbed him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Carlos! All you're doing is hurting her more! You blame yourself for hurting her in the first place, but think about what you're doing now! That girl is outside. She is feeling broken hearted right now!" I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't care. She was like my little sister. I hated to see her like that. "She told me her true feelings about you, Carlos. She is in love with you!" I said, letting go of his shoulders. He gasps and looks down. He suddenly stands up and runs out. I watch him and I sigh. _Why did I tell him that?_

-Itami's P.O.V-

I am really into the book. I randomly look to my right and gasp when I see Carlos talking to the blond Jennifer. I watch closely. Carlos seems to be nervous. She's smiling and she grabs his hand. I frown when I see him look down. He says something but I don't know what they are talking about, but blond Jennifer puts her hand on his cheek and kisses him on the lips. I let the book drop and I try to quickly wheel back into the lobby and up to the apartment, leaving the book behind. I was foolish enough to think that he would like me. But when I think about it, I can tell he doesn't like me. He has been ignoring me. I try to blink away the tears.

-Carlos's P.O.V-

I decide to ask one of the Jennifer's for advice. The blond Jennifer decides to help me out. I tell her that I really love Itami. She makes me smile, and laugh when I'm feeling depressed. Then I told her about the accident and how I have been ignoring her. She looks at me and says, "Well you better tell her how you feel. You say she has been your best friend since grade school, right? She might feel the same way you do. And you should kiss her too." I look down. "How?" I ask. "Like this." She says as she puts her hand on my cheek and kisses me. She pulls away and smiles. "Short and sweet." She says. I hug her and thank her. I start going back upstairs, but I feel nervous. I open the door, sigh in relief when I see Itami not there but I see the guys glaring at me. "I told you Itami loves you and you kiss the blond Jennifer?!" James yells at me. I gasp in shock. "How do you know?" I ask. "We thought you went to go look for Itami, but you went to see the blond Jennifer." Logan says in a angry tone. Kendall points at Itami's bedroom door. "Itami is in there right now. The door is locked and she is crying. She won't let anyone in. Why did you kiss the blond Jennifer?" I look down. "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. And I was too nervous to see Itami so I went to ask the Jennifers for advice." I whisper. I look at Itami's door and sigh, slowly walking to my room. My heart feels heavy. I should have just gone to Itami right away. I lay down on my bed and fall into a restless nap.

-around 2am Itami's P.O.V-

I wake up and notice that it's raining. I look at the clock and sigh. _2am. _I think to myself. I look around and I realize that I left my book outside. I go down to the lobby and once again, I start having a hard time with the bump. I get some speed and I wheel myself outside, but the wheelchair suddenly slips and I fall forward into the pool. I try to stay up but my legs won't work and I start to sink deeper and deeper. Not being able to hold in my breath anymore, I let it out and close my eyes. _This is it. I'm gonna die. _I think to myself. I hear a splash. I open my eyes and my eyes widen when I see the person I least expected. I see Carlos swimming towards me, reaching his arm to me.

-Carlos's P.O.V-

I wake up and I realize it's dark and raining outside. I look at the clock. _2am. _I think to myself. I heard a door opening and closing. I walk out my room and I realize Itami's door is open. I go in and notice that she's not there. I go out to the lobby, thinking that she went outside to read, even though it's raining. As soon as I get to the lobby, I hear a loud crash and splashing. I run outside and notice Itami's wheelchair is fallen over. I look around, trying to find Itami. I look into the pool and I see her sinking to the bottom. Without thinking, I jump in after her. She opens her eyes and they widen when she notices it's me. I reach out to grab her arm and I swim back up. As soon as I am above the water I cough and gasp, I swim to the edge of the pool and I put Itami on the ground. I pull myself out of the pool and I start giving Itami CPR. "Come on." I say, continuing with the CPR. She coughs out water and sits up. I start to hug her, but I stop when I see her eyes fill with water. Yes, its raining but I can till tell when someone I really care about starts to cry. She looked down and whispered, "Why?" I put my hand on her cheek and I kissed her on the lips. She pulled away and sniffled. "Three times. You shattered my heart three times. First, when you start ignoring me. Then when I see you kiss the Jennifer. Now you kiss me?" She said sadly. I looked down. "I didn't kiss her, I went for her for advice because I wanted to tell you how I feel. He was just demonstration on how I should kiss you. And… The only reason why I was ignoring you was because…" I felt close to tears and sighed. "… I feel like it's my fault that you got hurt. You had told me that you had a bad feeling, but I ignored you. If I had listened to you, you wouldn't be in a wheelchair. And if I hadn't been frozen in place, you wouldn't have needed to shield me with your own body." My voice cracked at the end. She hugged me, which I did not expect. "Don't blame yourself, Carlos. It's not your fault." She whispered. I hugged her back. There was a sudden deep rumbling noise coming from the sky and she hugged me tighter and yelped. I remembered that she's afraid of thunder. I picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. I hugged her and she hugged me back. The thunder got louder and she yelped. I rubbed her back soothingly as she buried her face in my chest. I picked her up again and I carried her to the apartment. I put her on the bed. "My wheelchair is still outside." She whispered. I began to go for it, but thunder rang out and she gasped, covering her ears. I frowned and lied down next to her. She hugged me and slowly fell asleep. But before she passed out completely she whispered, "I love you, Carlos." I smiled and whispered. "I love you too, Itami." I fell asleep soon afterwards.

-James's P.O.V-

I went into Itami's room and smiled. She and Carlos were sleeping on the bed. I took a quick picture and smiled. They made up. And now they both know how they really feel about each other.


End file.
